


In The Dark of the NIght

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Human Castiel, Multi, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Cas is an idiot who decided to try and walk home alone at night.





	In The Dark of the NIght

“Goddammit,” Cas mutters as he hurries past yet another dark alley.

He’s an idiot, he really is. Why the hell he ever thought this was a good idea, he has no clue. He should’ve just let Benny and Dean drive him home after their little trio date, but his stupid pride wasn’t having it and now here he is, alone halfway home in the middle of the fucking night.

Stupid.

At least he’s armed. He has a silver knife he always carries, just in case. Tonight’s not a full moon, so he doesn’t have to worry about werewolves, but silver hurts a lot more than werewolves and not everything is dictated by the lunar cycle. He’s in a better area of town, with lower crime rates and a lower percentage of rogue supernatural creatures, but that doesn’t make walking around alone at night any safer.

A clatter somewhere out of sight startles him and he freezes, tightening his grip on his knife. He can’t see the source of the sound, which isn’t really reassuring, but when nothing else happens he cautiously continues on. He walks quickly, trying to stand straight and keep the fear off his face. In his experience, if you look like you belong and have a place to be, people will leave you alone. Hopefully that applies to whatever criminals wander the streets at night.

Someone shouts behind him and he ducks into the doorway of a closed business, holding his breath until he feels safe enough to continue.

When he steps out, a large figure, a few inches taller than him, is right there, moving in close. Cas yells and stabs with his knife, flinging up his other arm to push his assailant back. The man goes down with a loud “oof”, flat on his ass. Cas staggers back into the shelter of the doorway, unsure what to do now that the knife is stuck in the chest of whoever attacked him.

“What the hell, Cas?!”

Hang on.

“Dean?!” Cas cries

Dean gets to his feet, pulling the knife from his chest. “It’s a good thing silver doesn’t hurt vampires. Who did you think I was?”

Cas shakes his head. “I don’t know, but you snuck up behind me on a dark street. What were you expecting?”

“I said your name,” Dean informs him. “I guess you were too freaked out to understand me.”

“What are you doing here?” Cas asks, taking his knife back. He pulls a tissue from his pocket and wraps the knife in it so he can wash it properly later.

Dean gestures behind him, where Cas finally sees Benny waiting by Dean’s gorgeous Impala. The other vampire waves. “Benny felt bad about you walking home, so we decided to come rescue you. Glad we did. You’re jumpy as hell, Cas.”

“Yeah, well, you try being a human walking home alone at night,” Cas snaps, already making his way over to Benny. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

“No problem, cher,” Benny says. “Anything for you.”

* * *

The drive to Cas’s house is so much shorter than if he’d walked the rest of the way and he’s unbelievably happy to see his front door.

“Thank you again,” he says when the pair walks him up to his porch. “I’m sorry I was so stubborn earlier.”

“Nah, I get it,” Dean assures him.

There’s a moment of awkward silence, while Cas shuffles on his mat and tries not to stare at his feet. He’s never been in a situation like this, with two men already in a relationship showing interest in him, let alone actively pursue him like this.

“Can we kiss you goodnight?” Benny finally asks, stepping in a little closer. His hand slides up Cas’s arm and leaves him breathless.

“Please,” Cas gasps, lifting his chin and letting himself be pulled in.

Benny kisses like there’s nothing he would rather be doing. His arm is strong around Cas’s waist, holding their bodies together.

“My turn,” Dean says brightly when Benny steps back, moving in on Cas’s other side.

His arm replaces Benny’s and Cas leans in for another kiss. Dean kisses like he was born to do it, plush lips capturing and claiming Cas’s until they’ve run out of air.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of watching that,” Benny observes, one hand still lingering on Cas’s back.

Cas laughs, mostly because he doesn’t know what else to do. “You two better go home before you end up staying the night.”


End file.
